


Far Ways

by mancokeacola



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Lingerie, M/M, NSFW, Plot With Porn, Porn With Plot, Smut, They are getting married, adult!ishimondo, ishimondo - Freeform, more chapters will come, they are engaged
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:14:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24501448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mancokeacola/pseuds/mancokeacola
Summary: Mondo went away on a business trip a week after they got engaged and Taka was sad but fully supported mondo in his wood working, the buyer lived in America and he was going to be their for a week, the first day was okay but then it came to the second day.
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka & Oowada Mondo, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo
Comments: 5
Kudos: 69





	Far Ways

Ishimaru sat silently in his house, he just turned 24 last weeks ago and mondo got him new books and some new soft blankets and a ring, he was thinking back to the day when mondo gave it to him, Ishimaru smiled and started to blush as he thought of what happened.

~Flashback~

Mondo and Taka were sitting at the table eating when mondo grabbed his hand and taka was shocked by this, well because he usually just goes right in and kisses him but this feeling was slow, shocking, nice. Ishimaru looked up at mondo and he mondo looked so handsome, even if his hair was down in his famous messy bun and he hasn’t shaved his face yet he still looked so amazing. “What’s wrong?” Taka said smiling at mondo. Taka felt so much love towards mondo at this exact moment, he was overwhelmed with love he started to tear up when mondo stood up and walked to the other side of the table, he bent down his knees and started to talk “Taka, I’m so happy you are mine, you are the best thing that has happened to me since highschool n I can’t believe your mine” Mondo said reaching in his pocket, Ishimaru was starting to cry and tear up he didn’t believe this was happening “I-I can’t live without you, you are my life n I want to go another step in this thing, I think that I’ve been so caught up in my work that I didn’t realize that I should do this. So Kyotaka Ishimaru. Will you-“ Ishimaru was balling as he hugged mondo to the ground “Y-YES, YES YES YES!” Mondo held onto Taka tightly and started to cry with Taka, he can’t stop crying, he’s overwhelmed with love right now, taka pulled back to look at the ring, he didn’t even see it, mondo pulled it out of his hands and slid it onto Takas hand, it was a small purple and gold ring it was the perfect size, it was perfect, mondo was perfect. He looked up at mondo after looking at the ring and kissed him heavily, he couldn’t stop moving his lips and he wrapped his arms around mondos shoulders not being able to hold still he started moving up Mondo’s shirt

Mondo grunted as he felt the cool air hit his stomach “Little eager aren’t we?” Mondo smirked into Taka’s mouth, taka pulled away and looked Mondo in the eye and he started to cry “I’m just -hic- Very happy” Taka said gently bumping his head into Mondo’s. 

Mondo touched Taka’s face gently and moved towards his shoulders then to his hand, intertwining their fingers together “I love you Kiyotaka Ishimaru” Mondo said pulling back and grabbing Taka’s chin and kissing him again, this time it was slow and nice and not quick and hot, The pulled apart and Taka was blushing like crazy, he couldn’t help but tear up again “I love you more Mondo Oowada”

~Present~

Mondo went away on a business trip a week after they got engaged and Taka was sad but fully supported mondo in his wood working, the buyer lived in America and he was going to be their for a week, the first day was okay but then it came to the second day. Taka sat on their bed, Shirt in his mouth with one of Mondo’s tank tops crumpled by his nose, He closed his eyes and started touching himself, he couldn’t help but feel lonely as he did so, he went further down past his shaft and down to his hole, he drew circles around it and slowly pushed one finger in, flinching at the sensation, His fingers were smaller than Mondo’s so he had to add 4 fingers to feel like 2 of Mondo’s, he couldn’t get off with just fingering himself like Mondo could but he just jacked himself the rest of the way. He slowly pumped as he reached his orgasm he started to speed up, he started to climax all over the covers and his stomach, he gave his cock a few more pumps then let go slumping down on the bed, he was really tired and he couldn’t help but curl up with Mondo’s tank top, he drifted off to sleep a few minutes later 

The week passed by slowly and mondo was coming back tomorrow, Taka was so excited but he wasn’t feeling like waiting till tomorrow to do something fun with mondo. Taka was walking down town to go grocery shopping, after getting all the food he needed he decided to go down to the mall and look around, maybe find something new that he likes or something Mondo would like. 

He was going in and out of stores until he came to this one store, it smelt like burnt incense and rice, it wasn’t the worst but it wasn’t the best either, he started to walk around, he saw some a leather jacket that thought would be nice for mondo, but the only one left wasn’t his size so Taka thought it would be funny for him to wear, he grabbed it and started looking around again, He came across a very exotic isle, it had different Adult toys, ropes, chains, And lingerie, Taka blushed at the sight of them, he was curious to what they were so he picked one up and started to examine it, It was a 7 inch penis that was thick like Mondo’s, Ishimaru couldn’t help but look further into the isle still holding onto the dildo, he saw another thing that caught his eye, it was a biker costume, well not really a costume, more like strings in a box, It was for women but Taka though he would surprise Mondo for tomorrow, he knew the mondo always had those magazines when he was in highschool. Taka grabbed the item and went to the counter

He looked around while he walked out and quickly went to his car, he put the bags in the trunk and then drove off quick to their house. He walked into the house with the grocery’s he got and put them on the counter, put them away and by the time he went upstairs to try on his items he got it was already 9, He already ate before so he was full, rushing upstairs he unpacked the items that he had and laid them out on the bed.

He looked over at the “outfit” that was on the bed and started to blush, Maybe he should try it on so he knows what to do tomorrow. He started stripping down. He got down to his underwear and started to pull it down showing his half erection, he was horny but not as horny like last time. He started putting on the underwear that was red and black, in the front of the panties there was a skull on the front and Taka laughed a little while he looked down at it, he started putting the top part on and he noticed that the middle part where his nipple was was gone, it was just a empty square. He blushed as he started to put on the ropes. Taka had to look at the instructions on how to put them on and it was hard at first but he got the hang of it.

The last item that was there was the jacket. He gulped as he grabbed it and stared at it intensely. “This is such a stupid Idea” Ishimaru thought as he started to put on the jacket, he couldn’t help but feel silly, but then he thought about mondo and the things that he’s done to him over the years, he really missed mondo. Taka snapped out of his head and realized that he got something else, he looked over at the dildo and grabbed it, maybe this could make him feel good, his fingers weren’t any good.

He started to unwrap the package and he couldn’t believe how similar it was to Mondo’s, he started to have flashbacks about mondo and that got him rolling. Taka reached over into the drawer and pulled out the lube and started to get to work. He poured a fair amount onto his fingers and bent over so his ass was in the air, he slowly stuck one finger into his entrance and started to thrust into himself. Taka was getting very needy and he stuck 2 more fingers in and moaned into the pillow, he added the 4th one in and started to thrust down until he couldn’t fulfill himself with his fingers any longer. Taka grabbed the dildo that was between his legs and poured lube onto the dildo, he rubbed it all over and started to look at it with desperation. Taka went into the same position that he was in and put the dildo by his entrance and slowly pushed it in. “M-Mondo” Taka said as he pushed back on the dildo.

Mondo got out of the cab with all his bags, he didn’t pack much so it wasn’t a big hassle. He walked up to the door and slowly opened it, it was 11 so taka would be asleep by this time, he thought he should come early to surprise taka in the morning. He walked in quietly and shut the door slowly. He put all the luggage to the side and tiptoed upstairs to their bedroom. He was about to open the door when he heard a faint moan and his name after it. He opened the door silently and he saw Taka on the bed, his cute little ass in the air, oh god mondo was really hard just looking at him. Mondo snuck into the room and sat down on the chair next to the door and smirked. “P-please-Mondo I-“ taka was cut of by a voice, a familiar voice that he recognized “Yeah babe?” Ishimaru took out the dildo and turned over quickly “M-Mondo! When did you get here?” Taka said blushing all over “I came to surprise you but you surprised me” Mondo started walking towards the bed and crawling towards Taka. “We’re you that lonely? I’m sorry babe I was missing you 2, and you got all dressed up for me and, are you wearing a leather jacket?” Mondo said smirking at Taka “Y-you used to read those magazines in highschool so I thought I would surprise you with something nice” Taka said blushing hard.

Mondo grabbed Taka’s face and kissed him slowly. He pushed his tongue onto Taka’s lips asking for entrance and Taka let him in, taka started to moan into Mondo’s mouth “M-Mondo please I need you” Taka said grabbing Mondo’s pants and tugging them down “I-I’m feeling so empty” Taka said as mondo pulled down his pants and boxers already ready for Taka grabbed Mondo’s cock and slowly pushed mondo into himself. “S-so much better please start moving” Mondo couldn’t believe what was happening “Damnit Taka you just got really tight, You feel so good” Taka started to move himself, His breath hitched and tears started to form in his eyes.

Mondo was trying to contain himself and not devour him but mondo was wrong to what Taka needed, Taka started to stand up and he pushed mondo down so taka was on top and mondo was on bottom, Taka grabbed Mondo’s cock and slowly let himself down onto it. “If you want something done you have to do it yourself” Taka said pounding himself onto Mondo’s cock over and over again, Mondo grabbed Taka’s hips and started to thrust into him like a rabbit and taka slumped onto mondo. 

Mondo started to suck one of Taka’s nipples that was in the lingerie and bite down hard on it “A-AH!” Taka screamed with excitement and Mondo started to buck his hips up and down and grunted as he bit down onto Taka’s neck drawing blood and taka was into that it made him feel warm and hot. He started to pound down onto Mondo’s cock and he couldn’t help but yell and moan into Mondo’s neck scratching and leaving marks on his back, during the time his panties snapped off and his dick started to twitch without any friction he wasn’t going to finish with Mondo. 

Mondo noticed that taka wasn’t as close as he was so Mondo grabbed Taka’s member and started pumping it. Taka was a complete mess and he could feel his orgasm coming to him fast and hot “M-Mondo I’m gonna cum please faster” Mondo was going slower when taka said that and he started to speed up again “Me too babe, cum with me” With that taka released all over Mondo’s chest and mondo after a few thrust came in Taka’s ass.   
Mondo and Taka rode out their orgasm together. Taka sat there silently still on Mondo’s cock, Taka liked the feeling of being full not empty so they sat there for a second. “I missed you so much Mondo” Taka said grabbing Mondo’s face and kissing him “I missed you 2 Taka” Mondo said smiling while looking up at Taka. “So are we gonna talk about what your wearing?” Mondo said as taka pulled himself off of mondo “Oh god don’t remind me. Do you like it” Taka said taking of his jacket “Yes I do, you looked really sexy babe” Mondo said grabbing Taka’s hips and kissing him again. “Is going to take a shower so if you want to join me” Taka said crawling off the bed and sitting at the edge. “Oh hell yeah please” Mondo said jumping of the bed and picking up taka how was heading towards the bathroom. “I’m not done with you yet”

~To be continued~

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write a fic for myself but I thought y’all would like it! It’s not my first written work but it’s still not very long so I hope you enjoy this small fic! I really like the Red Thread Fic and it’s really good so I thought I would sort of copy that lingerie vibe


End file.
